Weaving Threads
by Caffrey Dreams
Summary: Sebastian runs a fashion house in New York City called Smythe Designs; he is the most ruthless designer in the city to work for going through interns and assistants faster than any other. That is until he meets Kurt Hummel who is just as fierce as he is.


_**From a prompt for FashionDesigner!Sebastian. This is my first go at writing Kurtbastian so enjoy! Expect sporadic updates as this is secondary to my Klaine fic "Only Time". Story rating subject to change. Oh, this is entirely unbeta-d so mistakes are entirely my own so excuse those if I don't proof my work correctly. Chapters in future will be longer than this as it began as just a drabble for the prompt.**_

* * *

Sebastian growled through the pins he held between his teeth. What did he have to do to find a half way competent intern in the place? He spat out the pins "Just get out of my sight" he sighed at the barely twenty-year-old girl in front of him. Twelve hours later and not a single intern had managed to fix this models dress correctly. Sebastian Smythe never admitted defeat, he didn't care that the material was hard to work with or any of the other pathetic excuses he had heard that day; he would not change the design so he would do it himself.

"Hold still" he grunted as he nicked himself with the needle. Trying to find a thimble in this place was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. "But Mr Smythe-" Sebastian held up a finger to silence the girl before the sound of a throat clearing came from behind him. The emerald green eyes met blinding blue as Sebastian turned to see who was trying to catch his attention.

"Hello, Sebastian Smythe isn't it? My name is Kurt Hummel, your personal assistant, Alex, called, said you were in need of replacement design assistants." The blue eyed boy introduced himself with a confidence that no one ever talked to Sebastian with and he actually held Sebastian's harsh gaze rather than his eyes flickering to the floor as all of his other interns did.

"Surely you aren't an intern" Sebastian stated rather than asked. Kurt seemed to be around his own age of mid-twenties rather than the barely left high school age of his usual interns. "No I certainly am not, I have interned in fashion houses and recently held an assistant designers position for Vogue. However, when I got the call from Alex I couldn't pass up the chance to work with you, I have heard of your infamous reputation but I have high respect for your designs." Kurt stated bluntly.

Usually people gossiped about him and his high demands but no one ever mentioned it to his face and he liked it that way with a clear fearful respect from his interns and employees but there was something about Kurt's bluntness he enjoyed. It was refreshing.

"Okay Kurt, let's see what you can do. This dress needs fitting to the model and not a single one of my interns have managed to do it. Come find me when you're done." Sebastian said briskly, walking away before Kurt could open his mouth.

Sebastian walked away and called over at Alex. "What are you doing hiring professionals without my express consent? You know I do not work with designers, I have interns to do the fitting work for me!" Sebastian growled at the young girl. "I thought-" she started but Sebastian cut her off. "When I want you to think for yourself I will tell you! Now get back to filling in those papers and make sure they are sent off by tonight so we can get the collection in the show!" he barked out the orders.

Sebastian marched back over towards Kurt, the sea of interns parting easily to allow him through. No one wanted to get on the bad side of Sebastian Smythe, he was volatile and no matter how hard you worked you were never safe from his easily exploding temper. Nothing ever lived up to the expectations of Sebastian Smythe.

There was no way Kurt would be finished hemming the dress Sebastian smirked to himself and it would give him the opportunity to blow off steam from the stress caused by the incompetent people around him. "Let me see" he barked as he approached Kurt who was kneeling with a tape measure at the models ankles.

Kurt snapped up and held out the tape to Sebastian with a smile. The smile was unnerving to Sebastian but he took the tape measure and measured the girl's chest, waist, legs and floor to hem. It was perfect. Sebastian scowled as he inspected the hemming and seams. The work was perfect and Kurt had finished in within minutes. It took a lot to impress Sebastian but he was very, very impressed.

"Well done Hummel" Sebastian commented sarcastically as he looked up from his place on the floor where he had been inspecting the hemming. He wondered what Alex had been thinking hiring this man, where had she even found him? The only résumés Smythe Designs accepted were for interns. Sebastian went through interns faster than any other fashion house in New York.

Kurt smiled back, clearly pleased with himself. "What should I do next?" Kurt asked with that smug smile plastered across his face. It was as if he could read the impressed tone in Sebastian's voice that he had tried so hard to hide as he laced his words with his usual sarcasm and snark.

"I haven't said you're hired yet" Sebastian jibed back with a smirk. "Well, I managed to get done in a few minutes what your regular interns haven't managed in a whole day, so I am pretty sure I'm hired." The tone of triumph was clear in Kurt's voice, a certain pride that was more confident than that which Sebastian would daily wipe off the faces of his interns with one well-placed criticism.

Sebastian hated others having confidence or pride, he should always the most confidently successful person in any given room but there was something he relished about the new man. Finally, Sebastian had a challenge. It was a long time since anyone had challenged him in any way that took him more than a few seconds to beat out. Nevertheless, like all the others Sebastian would win out, but it was going to be a fun game.


End file.
